Josh Henderson
Josh "Jizzy Jazz" Henderson '(born April 4, 1983) is one of the hosts of the Continue? show. He has impregnated several hundred, possibly more, women in the Philadelphia area . Life As a child, Josh rode his razor scootboard without wearing knee-pads or a helmet, as he did not care whether he lived or died. While in college, Josh went on a vacation to Cancun, where he lost a kidney. The purchase of a new kidney put him in debt and prevented him from marrying his girlfriend and future baseball star Susan. Relatives Josh is married to Wendy Peffercorn, with whom he had 9 children. He died shortly after the 9th child was born from a plethora of STIs and STDs given to him by Wendy during all the unprotected sex they had. Josh's father is Joey Kramer, the drummer for the band Aerosmith. Joey lives in Florida and is currently married to Paul's 5th ex-girlfriend, Hurricane. Hurricane was an American Gladiator and was best friends with Siren up until her death in 2008. Josh has an alternate universe counterpart in Girl Josh. She doesn't know anything about video games. Quotes * "Did I ever tell you guys about the time that [''anecdote that begins very funnily but then ends up becoming depressing]?" * "Did I ever tell you guys about the time that [anecdote that begins very depressingly but then ends up becoming funny]?" Trivia * Josh's catchphrase is "play it!" * Josh harbors an intense dislike for the Disney character Goofy. * He is not an original cast member, having replaced Dom after his departure. * On several occasions he has undertaken semi-coherent, drunken, tweet rampages wherein he makes outlandish claims regarding his ability to play Johann Sebastian Bach's Piano Partita no. 2 in C Minor using "only one hand and my dingle-dangle sic". This has yet to be demonstrated in front of a neutral adjudicator. * Josh tried to join the police force after playing World's Scariest Police Chases for the PS1, but was rejected when they found out that he had smoked pot before. * Josh has appeared on numerous podcasts, he currently co-hosts ContinueCast, Pretend Friends, Cracking the Spine, M-Class Podcast and Fantasy Fantasy Football Fantasy Football podcast. He was also a co-host of the sadly defunct podcasts Fantasy Fiction and Syndication Station. Interview User The set'emup kid sent a list of questions to the Continue? crew. Below are the questions asked and Josh's answers. Question: Where were you born/raised? * Answer: ''Born and raised in Bucks County PA'' Q: What made you take an interest in film, especially web based content? * A: ''Well I know Nick and I started out in film at film school before web based content was really even accessible. This was before Youtube. I kind of just fell into it by proxy of Nick, Paul, and Dom. They asked me to be in a video and then the company that they worked for hired me. I enjoy the web based stuff a lot though. It allows you a very large degree of freedom creatively.'' Q: What was the first console you remember owning? * A: ''I got a Nintendo (NES) for my 5th birthday. Me and my dad used to play Mario and Duck Hunt often.' '' Q: How tall are you? * A: '5'10"' Q: Age? * A: '30' Q: Favorite color? * A: 'Green' Q: What is your favorite genre of game? (you know, side-scrolling platformers, first-person shooters, RPGs...) * A: 'MMOs and RPGs' Q: Are there more people involved in the production of the Continue? show other than you three who appear on screen? * A: 'Sometimes. We have a lot of talented friends who often appear on the show or in our sketches. (Mike Sadorf, Luke Brown, Dom Moschitti).' Q: What camera do you film with? * A: 'For continue we use the Panasonic HVX. For other stuff we use a couple of digital SLR's and of course we have the Red One.' Q: What microphone do you record with? Do you use more than one? * A: 'For continue we just put up a single directional boom mic. I don't know what brand it is.' Q: What editing software do you use? * A: 'Final Cut Pro.' Q: How did the three of you meet? Whose idea was it to start a web show? * 'I met Nick at film school and I also knew Paul and Dom from that same school. Nick and Mike Sadorf were hired to work at a video game magazine where Nick, Paul, and Dom started Continue?. Eventually I was hired and worked with all of them and that's the short answer of how we all met.' Q: What duties do each of you perform when filming? Who acts as the DP, who is the writer, who actually uploads the videos? * A: 'Nick sets up all the equipment because its at his house. We don't "write" for Continue? unless its a sketch or something that is obviously written. In which case one of us will write it or we'll all get together and write. We switch off now from editing and uploading after Nick had been doing it like a machine for years by himself. So check the YouTube info to see who edited which episode.' Q: How did NormalBoots come into your lives and what impact do you think being part of a small network of collaborators like that effects you, compared to being a solo effort? * A: 'When we worked at Gamervision (web magazine) JonTron contacted Continue? to be a part of Normal Boots. At the time we were under contract and couldn't be a part of the site but when Gamervision changed format we then got onto Normal Boots. It very much effects me. I enjoy the idea of like minded creators being under the same banner for a common goal of mutual entertainment and sharing. Everyone on Normal Boots is amazing. I'm lucky to be a part of it.' Q: What location do you film out of, is it someone's house? * A: 'We film in Philadelphia at Nick's house.' Q: Do you playtest games at all before deciding to feature it on the show? * A: 'Our playtest consists of us putting the game in 2 seconds before we're about to record the show. If the game works we play it.' Q: Other than filming Continue? and playing video games, what are some of your favorite hobbies? * A: 'Reading, watching movies. I love history and old things. I like going outside for walks or running. Listening to music. Rapping in the shower.' Q: Sega Genesis or Super Nintendo? Why? * A: 'Super Nintendo. Mostly because I had a Sega and my cousins had a SNES and I just loved the way it looked. To this day it reminds me of my childhood.' Q: What was your favorite game featured on the show? What was your least favorite? * A: 'Like my favorite game we played or my favorite episode? I think my favorite game we just happened to play was Fester's Quest. I really love a lot of the episodes we did though. Total Recall is hilarious to me still. V.I.P. was a good episode. Revolution X and Nickelodeon Guts. There's just so many. My LEAST favorite? Space Channel 5 maybe? I don't know. I don't really get disappointed in games because I'm there to make fun of them. I enjoy all the things we play to a certain degree.' Q: Favorite movie? * A: 'This question is too big. Hahaha. Uh Star Wars, Primer, Buffalo 66, The Good the Bad and the Ugly. The Goonies. There's too many movies.' Q: Favorite food? * A: 'Indian food.' Q: Star Trek classic or TNG? * A: 'TNG' Q: Do you speak any foreign languages? * A: 'I took German for 4 years and I can't speak but maybe 2 sentences.' Q: Do you play any musical instruments? * A: 'I played Saxophone all throughout school. I've also played guitar since I was 13.''' Gallery josh gif.gif cool josh.jpg josh henderson.jpg josh gif 2.gif External Links * Josh on Twitter * Josh on Instagram * IMDB page Category:People Category:Members of Continue? Category:Hosts